In order to test the influence of a lightning strike on, for example, an aircraft, a current generating device that generates a current distribution simulating a lightning surge occurring when hit by a lightning strike has been proposed. A known current generating device in the related art used for a lightning resistance test stores electric charge using a secondary battery and generates a current from the electric charge stored in the secondary battery. It is known that the life of the secondary battery expires at a relatively early stage due to repeated lightning resistance tests and repeated charging and discharging. For this reason, the secondary battery requires frequent replacement, and the ease of maintenance of the current generating device is poor. Furthermore, because the secondary battery requires a long time to charge, the test interval between completion of one test and the next test is long, which is problematic.
To overcome the above-described problems, a technology has been proposed in which an electric double-layer capacitor, which is a power storage device that has a longer life than a secondary battery, is capable of storing energy in a short time, and is easy to maintain, is used to generate a large current, instead of a secondary battery (for example, see PTL 1).